


Best Seat in the House

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Face-Sitting, Genji has Real Dick, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Reader sits on Genji's face, aka, TITLES ARE AWFUL TO COME UP WITH DONT U JUDGE ME XDproofread bypoutypanic





	1. Chapter 1

Genji lay on the couch next to you, his head next to your thigh. He was reading a book. He had told you before that reading actual books reminded him of the Shambali monastary and calmed him. You didn't understand, and read digital books like everyone else, but whatever made him happy.

You glanced over at him from your cell phone. Your friend had sent you a picture of herself in her new bra. She had nice boobies, but you were in the mood for cyborg ninjas instead.

Genji turned a page.

"Baby, can I interrupt you?"

He tilted his helm back to regard you.

"Of course," he said.

You put aside your phone and then got up onto your knees. You pushed the book away. He got the hint, closed the book, and let it drop gently to the floor. You crawled forward on your knees onto his head and sat on his covered face.

His hands came up to run his fingers and thumbs along the outside of your thighs.

"What an arousing development," Genji purred from beneath your face.

"No. Here, please."

You took his hands and put them on your inner thighs. They glided along your soft, generous flesh.

"Tilt your head back more," you requested.

Genji was happy to obey, giving you a surface to rub your clit against. You pressed harder than you intended and swore under your breath.

"This is okay?"

"Yes," Genji replied. "Please continue."

He took one hand from your thigh. He dipped it between his legs and pressed a button deep in the junction where his thigh met his crotch. Then a hiss, similar to when his face plates come off. The plate covering his dick popped away, and Genji put it aside. He took hold of his cock, stroking it harder and redder. The head quickly became shiny with precum.

"I love it when you sit on my face," Genji said. He sounded far away, like his lust transported him elsewhere. "You can't feel it, but I am very hard right now." 

You closed your ankles around his head to get better leverage to grind against his helm. Genji's hand popped up momentarily to wet his palm with precum. It went back down to stroke more slowly a few times, spreading the natural lubricant all along his shaft.

You couldn't tear your eyes from Genji getting off on you smothering his helm with your ass and cunt. You fell onto his upper stomach with your hand and rolled your hips faster against his face.

Genji closed an arm around your thighs, locking you to him. Then he slid his heels back to brace his feet and lifted his hips to thrust into his hand. Under his visor, and your sopping cunt, his eyes disappeared under his upper lids. He panted into his mouthguard.

This wasn't going to carry you all the way, so you leaned back with a hand behind you, spreading your thighs as far as Genji's hold would allow. With the other hand, you applied as much pressure as you could manage with a few fingers to your clothed nub, stroking furiously side-to-side.

Your thigh muscles clenched and your legs spread against Genji's arm as you came in your underwear. Genji listened to you whine on top of him.

He took advantage of your post-orgasm sleepy state. Some fancy maneuvering, and Genji had you on your back. He knelt between your thighs, then slowly lowered himself closer. You thought he had cum as well, but his cock hung stiffly over you, the head still straining and red. He hooked his fingers in your pants and started tugging.

"Let me help you with that. Your underwear is dirty now and needs to come off."

"And I need to get inside you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No surprise to me, you guys voted for the vaginal sex! Here you go. :)

"What are you waiting for then?"

"Consent, you eager girl," Genji said, sounding amused and pulling at your pants.

You lifted your hips to help, and he pulled them all the way down. He threw them aside and reached down rub a finger along the damp patch in your underwear. You opened your legs further and shot him a heated look, hoping to speed things up.

Genji then stuck his wet finger in your face, making you squeal, "Gross!" and squirm back. You only had room to move underneath him.

Genji grinned, cat-like, and stole a rough, lingering kiss, leaving your head fuzzy.

He sat back again to let him use both hands to pull your undies off. At the same time, you drew in close to unlock his faceplates and remove them. You left your arms around his neck.

When his face was revealed, it was inches from yours. He closed the distance with his mouth, pushing you back against the sofa. You both opened your mouths immediately to deepen the kiss. He put one hand down to rest his weight on and used the other to stroke himself some more.

Genji moaned, losing himself in the kiss. The plates on his neck vibrated gently beneath your arms. While you could watch and listen to Genji get off all day, he wasn't inside you yet. You grabbed his length, warm and slick. His own hand automatically let go to help support his weight. 

He left your mouth and slipped down to nibble on your neck. He was enjoying himself too much for you to interrupt him, so you guided his erection by touch, although you may have taken some time to rub the tip against your entrance. Genji took over, pushing in until fully sheathed.

"Oh, yes," you whined breathily.

You let your lips part. You had gone this whole time without that area being touched. Genji slid slowly in and out of you, testing your tightness. Felt like heaven. You couldn't help your arching back, and he was forced to take his mouth from your neck and pant warm breaths onto your face instead.

"Don't stop," you begged.

"I won't."

With that, Genji initiated another kiss. You got a split second view of his cute, black eyes before they closed. You took his face in your hands, keeping his lips on yours. Keeping you joined intimately in two places. He sped up, making you whine into his mouth. You powered through your urge to lie limp from the pleasure and wrapped your arm around the back of his neck, clinging to him.

You used your hand to rub your clit anew. It hurt. Too much, too soon, but it was helping. You broke the kiss momentarily to keen pathetically.

Genji slowed. He stopped all the way in, and you squeezed his cock teasingly. He hummed in appreciation and opened his eyes to regard you sleepily.

"I won't last much longer."

"You gonna cum in me?"

"Yes," he said with a lazy half-smirk. That had you excited.

"Go," you said.

He set a pace that had his lower back tapping gently against the heels of your feet. You grabbed a breast and squeezed, and steadily abused your clit. Genji nosed your jaw to the side to get room to suck on your neck. All the stimulation easily culminated in you cumming around Genji's cock. Squeezing it, and he let that carry him over the edge.

He whispered, "Yes," and slowed to another stop to spurt his warmth inside you. You both came down slowly, panting. Genji melted onto you as much as he could without actually resting his weight on you.

"Hey," you said, putting your palms to his face again.

He perked up to look you in the eye. You noticed the thin coat of sweat and the healthy glow on his face.

"Let's go take a bath. You can read your book while you're in there."

Genji smiled and climbed off you to go run the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! I did both. :D dom!reader version of chapter 2.

"Since when do you think you're in control?" You put your pointer finger to the forehead of his helm and pushed. Genji hesitated a moment. You let your expression relax into something more serious and sharpened your gaze, and he took his hand away. You hiked an eyebrow, and Genji sat back on his heels. You kept the finger on the shiny metal. "Do you have anything to say?"

Genji's chest heaved with a breath.

"I wish to have sex with you."

You raised both eyebrows at him.

"Please. Mistress," he added.

"I'll consider it. You're being good, but I don't appreciate you switching positions without permission," you said. Genji's head dipped. "Hold still."

You wiggled upward into a sitting position. You circled your arms around to the back of his head, giving him a pseudo-hug. You pressed the release for his faceplates. He caught them for you and placed them aside with light metal taps on the floor. You were greeted with a pair of shining, black eyes and equally blacker eyebrows that twitched together momentarily with the intensity of his gaze. You also spied an eagerness to obey your next order.

"You're gonna earn your vagina. Lay back down."

Genji's eyes never left you as he lay back and wiggled his shoulders to get comfortable. You shed the bottom half of your clothing and threw it all to the floor. You crawled over his body on your knees. Genji encouraged you with hands on the back of your thighs. They slid up to cup your tush, but you smacked his hands away.

You knelt over Genji's face. Your mound covered part of your view, but Genji's eyes smiled at you. You inhaled through your nose and your teeth dragged up your bottom lip.

"Open up," you ordered.

You slowly sat on his mouth. Genji met you with the surface of his tongue to your nub.

"Good boy."

Genji licked your clit like he was hungrily eating his favourite flavour of ice cream, trying to swallow the sensitive flaps of skin into his warm mouth. Your hips twitched, and you squeaked.

"Don't stop," you breathed, just in case he got any ideas otherwise.

His hands came up to hold your lower body to his face, but you couldn't keep still. Genji's tongue noisily slurped your nub, sending jolts of pain and pleasure into your pelvis. You took his hands from your body to squeeze.

"Harder!"

He opened his mouth wider and sucked. Genji's eyebrows met in the centre as he closed his eyes. He pulled pathetic whines from your slack mouth. Your inner thighs clenched, and you twitched into his lips and tongue. Genji sucked and licked, sucked and licked. Your whines grew into shameless moans as you rode his face.

"Such a good boy," was all you could coherently yell, before going back to moaning into the room.

You squeezed your thighs around his head and cupped the top of his helm with your hands.

You were a hair away from forgetting your original plan.

"Stop, stop," you cried.

He frowned slightly and froze his mouth against you, confused at what you said. You caught your breath and smirked down at him.

"Don't you want to finish inside me?"

His eyes snapped open for a moment before he tamped down his excitement. Reasserting the seductive way he gazed only at you.

"Just for you, Babe," you said, booping his nose.

You took initiative, pushing up on your hands to crawl backwards. Your butt was met with something stiff and wet. You eased yourself down, pushing on his erection with the cleft between your cheeks. You ground down him, and his chest expanded. You swear you saw Genji's eyes roll back. He had been waiting for this for so long.

"Mistress," he said quietly.

"Hm?"

You kept grinding, making sure to rub your nub against the thickness of his length.

"Please...Mistress..."

His eyes were obviously rolled back, and his hands clenched repeatedly.

Oh.

"What's wrong, Honey?" you asked brightly.

Genji groaned, his muscled thighs flexing. His cock twitched against your heat, emptying his hot load between his legs behind you.

You grinned wickedly at him and bite your lip in triumph.

"Beautiful, Baby," you praised.

You crawled forward to get yours and cum on his face.


End file.
